onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Merchandise
In Japan, One Piece can be considered a stable product line and overall, most sold merchandise receives good sales. The most common manufacturer of One Piece toylines is Banpresto and most goods are manufactured in China and/or Taiwan where both labor and manufacturing costs are cheap. Because of interest in selling in Korea, many One Piece products carry the Korean One Piece Logo over the normal Japanese logo, which features a black flag behind the normal One Piece logo. Outside of Japan, most products are imported from Japan, either by subcontracted companies or directly by manufacturers themselves. About Promotion Arguably, due to the failure of One Piece in America and lack of promotion from 4Kids, related merchandise does not sell well. Toylines that do make it to high street retailers are often seen in bargain bins. Related products are also absent from many toyline stock catalogs, when other anime toylines such as those derived from the series Bleach or Naruto are found in great numbers. One Piece toylines have also failed to become a success in the UK, more so than in America. In the UK, related products are seldom seen being stocked in shops. Most fans seeking One Piece merchandise have to seek out specialist shops, buy them from conventions, or self-import them from online sources. Since FUNimation took over the series and with the release of their dubbed version, a whole new range of merchandise is due out shortly as promotion for the series. It still remains unknown how successful FUNimation's efforts will be. It is possible that FUNimation has given the merchandise license to Toynami, a company which currently releasing American duplicates of Excellent Model's Bleach PVC figure line. They are believed to hold the license due to a One Piece product they revealed at the 2008 Toy Fair, book-ends. Companies That Produce Merchandise Several companies produce toys and other related merchandise, such as mirrors, school furniture, video games, or food. Two of the main companies releasing One Piece products are Bandai and Banpresto, well known in Japan for producing toys for every acclaimed Shonen Jump title. Nevertheless, the most acclaimed One Piece toyline is the Portrait of Pirates series, produced by MegaHouse, a company that specializes in producing figures. A number of figurines were produced for the American market by Mattel, a toy making company that is based in China. Due to safety problems with a number of product lines produced by the company, on the August 14, 2007 a number of toys were recalled. Amongst the recalled products were 345,000 One Piece and Batman action figures.Mattel recalling more Chinese-made toys. Books *''One Piece Animation Logbook'' *''One Piece Rainbow! Official Animation Guide Book'' *''Grand Paper Adventure'' *''One Piece 10th Treasures'' *''One Piece Film STRONG　WORLD Eiichiro Oda Artbook'' *''One Piece Strong Words Books 1 and 2'' Novels *''Loguetown Arc Novel'' *''3D2Y'' *''One Piece novel A'' *''One Piece novel Straw Hat Stories'' *''One Piece novel Law'' Color Walks *''One Piece Color Walk 1'' *''One Piece Color Walk 2'' *''One Piece Color Walk 3: Lion'' *''One Piece Color Walk 4: Eagle'' *''One Piece Color Walk 5: Shark'' *''One Piece Color Walk 6: Gorilla'' *''One Piece Color Walk 7: Tyrannosaurus'' *''One Piece Color Walk 8: Wolf'' Databooks *''One Piece Red: Grand Characters'' *''One Piece Blue: Grand Data File'' *''One Piece Yellow: Grand Elements'' *''One Piece Green: Secret Pieces'' *''One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World'' *''Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary'' **''Starter Set Vol. 1'' **''Masters of the East Blue!!'' **''Gathering! "Supernovas"!!'' Magazines *''One Piece Log Books'' *''One Piece Magazine'' **''One Piece Magazine Vol.1'' **''One Piece Magazine Vol.2'' **''One Piece Magazine Vol.3'' **''One Piece Magazine Vol.4'' **''One Piece Magazine Vol.5'' **''One Piece Magazine Vol.6'' *''One Piece Fan Polls Best 10 Tearing'' Manga *Regular Volumes (a.k.a. tankōbon.) Escape Game *''One Piece Puzzle Hunt at Anime Expo 2018'' Figurines Several companies have released and are still releasing a lot of figure series related to One Piece. They began to release merchandise in early 2000 after the broadcast of the anime began as they acquired the rights on it, and since have never failed to flood the market with One Piece goods. While the more prolific companies are certainly Bandai and Banpresto, all active companies that are still producing One Piece figures actually are subsidiaries of the same Japanese holding, Namco Bandai Holdings. Generally speaking, Bandai is focused on small to mid-size figures, sold with candies (the famous Ramune), while Banpresto produces mid to big size figures that can be caught in various UFO Catchers. Apart from those two companies, other outstanding companies are MegaHouse, which releases big size/high quality figures under the Portrait of Pirates brandline, and Plex, mainly known for their original unqualifiable merchandise and the Anichara Heroes figure line. Size ranges: small = 3 to 7 cm tall, mid = 10 to 17 cm tall, big = 22+ cm tall. Note: the figure listing below should at least have every figure out since 2007 onwards. A lot of the older figure sets aren't listed because of lack of information or because they are too old for anybody to get a hold of anymore. Faithful figures Most of the released figures are made to reproduced manga or anime style versions of the characters, respecting coloring and scaling. Banpresto *One Piece DX **Regular ***One Piece DX Figure ***One Piece Ready-Made Super DX Figure (Going Merry & Thousand Sunny renditions) ***One Piece Ready-Made DX Figure ～The Grandline Men～ ***One Piece Ready-Made DX Movie Version Heroine Figure ～Strong World～ ***One Piece DX Ouka Shichibukai Figure ***One Piece Super DX The Portgas D. Ace ***One Piece DX Figure ～Title of The D～ ***One Piece DX Marines Figure ***One Piece DX Figure ～Brotherhood～ ***One Piece DX Girls Snap Collection ***One Piece DX Figure ～Grandline Children～ ***One Piece DX Figure ～Grandline Lady～ *** One Piece DX Figure 'Banpresto Figure Colosseum' ～Scultures～ **Chopper ***One Piece Ready-Made DX Chopper Soft Vinyl Figure ***One Piece Ready-Made DX Chopper Conceptual Figure ***Chopper Ready-Made DX Figure ～Rumble Ball～ **Crossover ***Dragon Ball Z x One Piece DX Ready-Made Figure ***Dragon Ball Kai x One Piece Ready-Made DX Figure ***One Piece x Panson Works DX Soft Vinyl Figure ***Dragon Ball Kai x One Piece DX Kame Sennin & Chopper Santa Claus Figure *Chopper figures **One Piece Chopper Ready-Made Figure **One Piece Big Chopper Figure **One Piece Chopper Display Figure **One Piece Chopper "Model Pirate" Figure **One Piece Chopper Premium Figure *Regular figures **One Piece Figure & Bank **One Piece Ready-Made Figure Collection ~Straw Hat Pirates~ **Ichiban Kuji One Piece **One Piece Ready-Made Mugiwara Theater Figure ～Jingi-nai Time～ **Memories Of Merry **the Special Quality figure series, a.k.a. SQ **Master Stars Piece *Figures with special rendering **Weekly Shonen Jump 40 Years x Panson Works Soft Vinyl Figure ***Weekly Shonen Jump 40 Years x Panson Works Soft Vinyl Figure - Special Version ***Weekly Shonen Jump 40 Years x Panson Works Soft Vinyl Figure - In Blister **One Piece High Spec Coloring Figure **One Piece Super Effect **One Piece x Panson Works Soft Vinyl Figure ***One Piece x Panson Works Soft Vinyl Figure - Special Version ***One Piece x Panson Works Soft Vinyl Figure - In Blister ***One Piece x Panson Works DX Soft Vinyl Figure **One Piece Combo Attack Figure ～Gomu Gomu no Diable Santoryu Mouton Jet Roppyaku Pound Cannon～ **One Piece Dramatic Showcase Bandai *One Piece Collection *CharaColleCan *One Piece Adventure *One Piece Magnetic Model, *Magnetic Model 2 *One Piece Styling Figures *One Piece Locations Trading Figures *One Piece Attack Motions *1 To 144 World Scale *Stacking Vignette One Piece *S.H. Figuarts One Piece *Figuarts ZERO One Piece *Chibi-Arts One Piece *Half Age Characters One Piece *Chogokin *Super Modeling Soul One Piece, also known as One Piece Chozokei/Chouzokei Damashii *Daruma Club One Piece Megahouse *Portrait of Pirates **Portrait of Pirates - Original Series **Portrait of Pirates - NEO **Portrait of Pirates - DX **Portrait of Pirates - Strong Edition **Portrait of Pirates - Sailing Again **Portrait of Pirates - MILD **Portrait of Pirates - LIMITED *Variable Action Heroes *McCoy One Piece **Desktop Real McCoy One Piece **LOG McCoy One Piece *Chess Piece Collection Plex *One Piece Super Ship Collection *Door Painting Collection Figure, made along Max, a.k.a. DPCF or The Three Musketeers Misc. *One Piece Motion Figure box by Unifive *One Piece Eternal Calendar by Toei Animation *Nami Smart Doll by Smart Dolls SD figures SD stands for Super Deformed. These are mini-figures of about 5 cm tall, with big heads but little bodies. Most are produced by Bandai. *Regular figures **One Piece Thumb Size Model Collection Box by Yutaka **One Piece Chibi Kore (Chibi Collection) by Yutaka **Get Together One Piece **Gum Gum no Gumi **One Piece World **One Piece Figure Collection **One Piece Theater **Dragon Ball x One Piece Dream Fusion **Dragon Ball x One Piece x Naruto Unrivaled 3x3 Figure **Heroes One Piece by Plex, also known as Mini Big Head ***Anime Heroes One Piece ***Anichara Heroes One Piece ***Mini Figure Collection One Piece x Panson Works ***Chara-Heroes One Piece x Panson Works **One Piece World Collectable Figure by Banpresto **One Piece Full Face Jr. by Plex ***One Piece x Panson Works Full Face Jr. ***One Piece Chopperman Full Face Jr. **Bobbing Head One Piece by Plex and Dive **Deformeister Petit One Piece, a.k.a Deformaster Petit **One Piece Amazing Log Collection, also known as Pirates and Marines Collection Log **Chibi-Arts One Piece **onepiece@be.smile **Kyun Chara One Piece, which can be translated as One Piece Cute Characters *Building brick sets **One Piece DeQue by Unifive **One Piece Mega Bloks, through a joint venture between Mega Bloks and Bandai **Kubrick by Medicom Toy *Diorama / Panorama **Thousand Sunny renditions ***One Piece Cool~! The Dream Pirate Boat Thousand Sunny Go ***DX version, with Brook ***Regular version, with Brook **One Piece The Combining Prison Impel Down!! **Take Off! Chopper Robo **One Piece Memorial Log Ship **One Piece Chara Bank by MegaHouse Gashapon Gashapon are toys embedded inside capsules that can be dispensed from a vending machine by turning a crank in front of it. All gashapon series listed here are made by Bandai unless otherwise stated. *Full Color Collection From TV Animation One Piece (5 Parts), Part 4 *One Piece Gashapon Grand Battle *One Piece Diorama World *One Piece Real Collection *One Piece Imagination Figure *The One Piece Battle, also known as One Piece VS Figure Gashapon *One Piece Full Color R Gashapon *One Piece Grand Line Jewelry Girls Collection *Co-Starring of Dream!! Dragon Ball Z x One Piece *Dragon Ball Capsule Neo - Weekly Shounen Jump 40 Years Limited Edition with One Piece by MegaHouse *One Piece Mugiwara Theater Obahan Time ～Gossip session at home!?～ *One Piece Logbox by MegaHouse *One Piece Wobbling Pirate Ship Collection by MegaHouse, a.k.a. Yura Yura Pirate Ship Collection / Swinging Pirate Ship Collection *One Piece Digital Grade Funko Funko is an American toy company that licenses characters from other companies and sells vinyl figures in their own art styles, which are similar to the Super Deformed style. The company's most notable line is POP! Vinyl, and the company also makes Mystery Minis. *POP! Animation: One Piece - Series 1-3 *Mystery Minis: Best of Anime *Mystery Minis: One Piece CDs Since the launch of the One Piece anime, several audio CDs have been released through the years of its broadcasting. Distribution was handled first by Columbia Music Entertainment. Avex Trax, since rebranded as Avex Entertainment, now detains all the distribution rights to One Piece related pieces of music. The following listing does not contain any of the opening/ending theme song singles or audio CDs related to the One Piece movies. Character Song *One Piece Oceans of Dreams! Main Theme ～FAMILY～ 7 Mugiwaras Version (ワンピース オーシャンズドリーム！ 主題歌～ＦＡＭＩＬＹ～７人の麦わら海賊団篇～) - 5 Feb 2003 - Avex Trax **Family ～7 Mugiwaras Version～ (Ｆａｍｉｌｙ～７人の麦わら海賊団編～) - The voice actors of the 7 first Mugiwaras **Wish upon a star - Watanabe Misa as Nefertari Vivi *One Piece Character Solo Singles (ワンピース キャラクターソロシングル) **Every-one Peace! - Tanaka Mayumi as Monkey D. Luffy - 18 Sept 2003 - Avex Trax **Eyes of ZORO - Nakai Kazuya as Roronoa Zoro - 18 Sept 2003 - Avex Trax **between the wind - Okamura Akemi as Nami - 18 Sept 2003 - Avex Trax **Moulin Rouge (ムーランルージュ) - Hirata Hiroaki as Sanji - 18 Sept 2003 - Avex Trax **Usopp no Hanamichi (ウソップの 花道) - Yamaguchi Mitsuo as Usopp - 17 Dec 2003 - Avex Trax **Present (プレゼント) - Ōtani Ikue as Tony Tony Chopper - 17 Dec 2003 - Avex Trax **my real life - Yamaguchi Yuriko as Nico Robin - 17 Dec 2003 - Avex Trax *One Piece Character Song Single Jungle Fever ～Thanksgiving for Pirates by the Pirate of Pirates～ (ワンピース キャラクターソングシングル ＪＵＮＧＬＥ ＦＥＶＥＲ ～海賊の海賊による海賊のための感謝祭～) - 29 Oct 2003 - Avex Trax **Jungle Fever ～ Thanksgiving for Pirates by the Pirate of Pirates (ＪＵＮＧＬＥ ＦＥＶＥＲ～海賊の海賊による海賊のための感謝祭) - The voice actors of the 7 first Mugiwaras **Saru Agari Salvage (サルあがりサルベージ) - Tahara Aruno as Masira *RESPECT! - Tanaka Mayumi as Monkey D. Luffy, Nakai Kazuya as Roronoa Zoro, Hirata Hiroaki as Sanji - 29 Sept 2004 - Avex Trax *hurricane girls - Okamura Akemi as Nami, Yamaguchi Yuriko as Nico Robin - 29 Sept 2004 - Avex Trax *Friends (フレンズ) - Yamaguchi Mitsuo as Usopp, Ōtani Ikue as Tony Tony Chopper - 29 Sept 2004 - Avex Trax *One Piece Christmas (ワンピースのクリスマス) - 25 Nov 2004 - Avex Trax **Twinkle Twinkle - The voice actors of the 7 first Mugiwaras **Sing Christmas! Jingle Bell (歌え!クリスマス〜ジングルベル) - The voice actors of the 7 first Mugiwaras *One Piece Chopper Keitai Pocket Tsuki CD (ワンピース チョッパー携帯ポシェット付きＣＤ) - 21 Dec 2005 - Avex Trax **You are the one - The voice actors of the 7 first Mugiwaras **Fly, Merry, Fly ~ Sayonara Merry (FLY MERRY FLY～さよならメリー) - Yamaguchi Mitsuo as Usopp *One Piece Chopperman Theme Song CD (ワンピース チョッパーマン テーマソングＣＤ) - 13 Dec 2006 - Avex Trax **Chopperman's Song (チョッパーマンのうた) - Ōtani Ikue as Chopperman **Doubidoubidandan Usodaba Dan! (ドゥビドゥビダンダン ウソダバ団！) - Yamaguchi Mitsuo as Dr. Usodabada *ONE PIECE Thousand Sunny Go Song CD (ONE PIECE サウザンドサニー号ソングCD) - 27 Feb 2008 - Avex Trax **A THOUSAND DREAMERS - The voice actors of the 8 first Mugiwaras **Franky! Guarantee! (フランキー！ギャランティー！) - Yao Kazuki as Franky *Binks' Sake (ビンクスの酒) - 25 March 2009 - Avex Entertainment **Binks' Sake (ビンクスの酒) - The voice actors of the 9 Mugiwaras **Black Handkerchief of Happiness (幸せの黒いハンカチ) - Chō as Brook **A THOUSAND DREAMERS 〜9 Mugiwaras Version〜 (A THOUSAND DREAMERS 〜9人の麦わら海賊団篇〜) - The voice actors of the 9 Mugiwaras Album *ONE PIECE SONG Collection - 20 July 2000 - Columbia Music Entertainment *ONE PIECE Character Song Album - 6 March 2002 - Columbia Music Entertainment *7 Mugiwaras Live Daikaisen! ~One Piece Character Song Album 2～ (７人の麦わら海賊団ライヴ大海戦！ ～ワンピースキャラクターソングアルバムＰＩＥＣＥ．２～) - 25 Feb 2004 - Avex Trax *ONE PIECE Character Song Carnival!! (ONE PIECE キャラソンカーニバル!!) - 2 Feb 2005 - Avex Trax Greatest Hits Album *ONE PIECE BEST SONG COLLECTION - 1 Dec 2001 - Columbia Music Entertainment *ONE PIECE BEST ALBUM (ONE PIECE BEST ALBUM 〜ワンピース主題歌集〜) - 20 July 2003 - Avex Trax *ONE PIECE BEST ALBUM 2 (ONE PIECE BEST ALBUM 2〜ワンピース主題歌集 ２ＮＤピース〜) - 24 March 2005 - Avex Trax *ONE PIECE SUPER BEST - 7 March 2007 - Avex Trax *ONE PIECE MEMORIAL BEST - 17 March 2010 - Avex Entertainment, comes with a DVD with all OP/ED themes (creditless) at the time of release in 4:3 stereo format and few other videos Soundtrack *ONE PIECE MUSIC&SONG Collection **ONE PIECE MUSIC&SONG Collection - 18 March 2000 - Columbia Music Entertainment **ONE PIECE MUSIC&SONG Collection 2 - 21 Sept 2000 - Columbia Music Entertainment **ONE PIECE MUSIC&SONG Collection 3 - 21 Dec 2000 - Columbia Music Entertainment *ONE PIECE MUSIC&BESTSONG Collection - 20 July 2001 - Columbia Music Entertainment *ONE PIECE Image Song Complete Collection (ONE PIECE 映像音楽完全盤) - 31 Jan 2007 - Columbia Music Entertainment *ONE PIECE Brook Special CD - Concert of Brook and the Mugiwaras (ONE PIECE ブルックスペシャルCD ブルックと麦わら海賊団の音楽会) - 1 April 2009 - Avex Trax Game Soundtrack *ONE PIECE Grand Battle 2 MUSIC&SONG Collection (ONE PIECE グランドバトル！2 MUSIC&SONG Collection) - 21 Dec 2001 - Columbia Music Entertainment Drama CD *ONE PIECE 「Great Adventures of Vivi the Pirate」 (ONE PIECE 「海賊ビビの大冒険」) - 26 Dec 2002 - Avex Trax Video Games Games released in Japan WonderSwan *''Become the Pirate King!'' (めざせ海賊王！ Mezase Kaizoku-Ō!) - Jul 2000 - Bandai WonderSwan Color *''Legend of the Rainbow Island'' (虹の島伝説 Niji no Shima Densetsu) - Sep 2001 - Bandai *''Treasure Wars'' (トレジャーウォーズ Torejā Wōzu) - Jan 2002 - Bandai *''Grand Battle Swan Colosseum'' (グランドバトルスワンコロシアム Gurando Batoru Suwan Koroshiamu) - Jul 2002 - Bandai *''Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland'' (トレジャーウォーズ2バギーランドへようこそ Torejā Wōzu 2 Bagī Rando he Youkoso) - Dec 2002 - Bandai *''Chopper's Big Adventure'' (チョッパーの大冒険 Choppā no Dai Bouken) - Oct 2003 - Bandai Game Boy Color *''Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew!'' (夢のルフィ海賊団誕生！ Yume no Rufi Kaizoku dan Tanjou!) - Apr 2001 - Banpresto *''Grand Line Dream Adventure Log'' (幻のグランドライン冒険記 Maboroshi no Gurando Rain Bouken ki) - Jun 2002 - Banpresto Game Boy Advance *''Big Secret Treasure of the Seven Phantom Islands'' (ナナツ島の大秘宝 Nanatsu Shima no Dai hihou) - Nov 2002 - Banpresto - Nintendo *''Aim! The King of Berry'' (めざせ！キングオブベリー Mezase! Kingu obu Berī) - Mar 2003 - Banpresto - Nintendo *''Going Baseball - Baseball of One Piece'' (ゴーイングベースボール Gōingu Bēsubōru) - Mar 2004 - Bandai - Nintendo *''Dragon Dream!'' (ドラゴンドリーム！ Doragon Dorīmu!) - Apr 2005 - Bandai - Nintendo Nintendo DS *''Jump Super Stars'' (ジャンプスーパースターズ Janpu Sūpā Sutāzu) - Aug 2005 - Nintendo - Ganbarion *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' (ジャンプアルティメットスターズ Janpu Arutimetto Sutāzu) - Nov 2006 - Nintendo - Ganbarion *''Gear Spirit'' (ギアスピリット Gia Supiritto) - Aug 2007 - Nintendo - Bandai *''One Piece: Gigant Battle'' (ギガントバトル！ Giganto Batoru!) (previusly known as Project Jet) Sept 2010- Nintendo - Bandai *''One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World'' (ギガントバトル! 2 新世界 Wanpīsu: Giganto Batoru! 2 Shinsekai) - Nov 2011 - Bandai Sony PlayStation *''Set Sail Pirate Crew!'' (とびだせ海賊団！ Tobidase Kaizoku dan!) - Aug 2001 - Bandai *''Grand Battle!'' (グランドバトル！ Gurando Batoru!) - Mar 2001 - Bandai - Ganbarion *''Grand Battle! 2'' (グランドバトル! 2 Gurando Batoru! 2) - Mar 2002 - Bandai - Ganbarion *''Ocean's Dream! - Oceans of Dreams'' (オーシャンズドリーム！ Ōshanzu Dorīmu!) - May 2003 - Bandai Nintendo GameCube *''One Piece Treasure Battle!'' (トレジャーバトル！ Torejā Batoru!) - Nov 2002 - Bandai - Nintendo Sony PlayStation 2 *''Round the Land! - Land Land!'' (ランドランド！ Rando Rando!) - Jul 2004 - Bandai *''Fighting for One Piece'' (FIGHTING FOR ワンピース Fighting for Wan Pisu) - Sep 2005 - Bandai Nintendo GameCube and Sony PlayStation 2 *''Grand Battle! 3'' (グランドバトル! 3 Gurando Batoru! 3) - Dec 2003 - Bandai - Ganbarion - Nintendo *''Grand Battle! Rush'' (グラバト! RUSH Gurabato! Rush) - Mar 2005 - Bandai - Ganbarion - Nintendo *''Pirates Carnival'' (パイレーツカーニバル Pairētsu Kānibaru) - Nov 2005 - Bandai - Nintendo *''Battle Stadium D.O.N'' (バトルスタジアムD.O.N Batoru Sutajiamu D.O.N) - Jul 2006 - Bandai - Nintendo Nintendo Wii *''One Piece: Unlimited Adventure'' (アンリミテッドアドベンチャー Anrimiteddo Adobenchā) - Apr 2007 - Ganbarion - Ganbarion - Bandai *''One Piece: Unlimited Cruise'' (アンリミテッドクルーズ Anrimiteddo Kurūzu) - Sept 2008 - Ganbarion - Bandai Nintendo 3DS *''One Piece: Unlimited Cruise SP'' (アンリミテッドクルーズ Anrimiteddo Kurūzu) - May 2011 - Ganbarion - Bandai *''One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X'' (ワンピース超グランドバトル！X Wan Pīsu Sūpā Gurando Batoru Ekkusu) - Nov 2014 - Ganbarion - Bandai *''One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum'' (ワンピース 大海賊コロシアム Wan Pīsu: Dai Kaizoku Koroshiamu) - Sep 21, 2016 - Arc System Works - Bandai Namco Sony PlayStation 3 *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors'' (ワンピース海賊無双 Wan Pīsu: Kaizoku Musō) - Mar 2012 - Koei - Bandai *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2'' (ワンピース 海賊無双2 Wan Pīsu: Kaizoku Musō Tsū) - Mar 20, 2013 - Koei - Bandai *''J-Stars Victory VS'' - Mar 19, 2014 - Bandai Namco *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' (ワンピース海賊無双3 Wan Pīsu: Kaizoku Musō Surī) - Mar 26, 2015 - Koei - Bandai Sony PlayStation Portable *''One Piece Romance Dawn: The Dawn of the Adventure'' (ワンピース ロマンスドーン 冒険の夜明け Wanpīsu: Romansu Dōn Bōken no Yoake) - December 2012 Sony PlayStation Vita *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2'' (ワンピース 海賊無双2 Wan Pīsu: Kaizoku Musō Tsū) - Koei - Bandai *''J-Stars Victory VS'' - Mar 19, 2014 - Bandai Namco *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' (ワンピース海賊無双3 Wan Pīsu: Kaizoku Musō Surī) - Mar 26, 2015 - Koei - Bandai Sony PlayStation 4 *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' (ワンピース海賊無双3 Wan Pīsu: Kaizoku Musō Surī) - Mar 26, 2015 - Koei - Bandai Games released in North America Game Boy Advance * One Piece - Sep 2005 - Bandai GameCube and PlayStation 2 *''One Piece: Grand Battle'' - Sep 2005 - http://web.archive.org/web/20060214193440/http://www.bandaigames.com:80/games/onepiece_ps2gc.html *''One Piece: Grand Adventure'' - Aug 2006 - http://web.archive.org/web/20061116211940/http://www.bandaigames.com:80/games/onepiece_ga.html - *''One Piece: Pirates' Carnival'' - Sep 2006 - Bandai Nintendo Wii *''One Piece: Unlimited Adventure'' - Jan 22, 2008 Nintendo 3DS *''One Piece Romance Dawn'' - Feb 11, 2014 *''One Piece: Unlimited World Red'' - July 8, 2014 - Bandai Sony PlayStation 3 *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors'' - Sep 2012 -Bandai *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2'' - Sep 2013 - Bandai *''One Piece: Unlimited World Red'' - July 8, 2014 - Bandai *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' - Aug 25, 2015 - Bandai Sony PlayStation Vita *''One Piece: Unlimited World Red'' - July 8, 2014 - Bandai *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' - Aug 25, 2015 - Bandai *''One Piece: Burning Blood'' - May 31, 2016 Bandai Wii U *''One Piece: Unlimited World Red'' - July 8, 2014 - Bandai Sony Playstation 4 *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' - Aug 25, 2015 - Bandai *''One Piece: Burning Blood'' - May 31, 2016 Bandai Xbox One *''One Piece: Burning Blood'' - May 31, 2016 Bandai PC *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' - Aug 25, 2015 - Bandai *''One Piece: Burning Blood'' - May 31, 2016 - Bandai *''One Piece: Unlimited World Red Deluxe Edition'' - Aug 25, 2017 - Bandai Nintendo Switch *''One Piece: Unlimited World Red Deluxe Edition'' - September 29, 2017 - Bandai *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 Deluxe Edition'' - May 10, 2018 - Bandai Games released in Europe Sony PlayStation 2 *''Shonen Jump's One Piece: Grand Battle!'' In the UK this was a Virgin Megastores exclusive game and was on sale for a limited time only. Released September 30, 2005. *''One Piece: Grand Adventure'' was released in Europe the 20 October 2006. In the UK, although a release date was issued for the game, the game was not actually available for purchase in store outside of imports or second-hand. Nintendo Wii * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise Episode 1 was released in Europe on June 19, 2009 which was only available for purchase online, Episode 2 was also released in the same year on September 25, 2009 again only for online purchase. * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise Double Pack was released in Germany on June 25, 2010. Nintendo DS *''Gigant Battle'' Nintendo 3DS *''Unlimited Cruise SP'' (Comes with Ace figure) *''Unlimited Cruise SP2'' *''One Piece Romance Dawn'' Sony PlayStation 3 *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors'' - Sep 2012 -Bandai *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2'' - Aug 2013 - Bandai Miscellaneous This section just gives a quick overview of other kinds of One Piece goods, but is really not exhaustive. Keyrings/Keychains *One Piece Sky Island Mascot Keychain *One Piece Desert Kingdom Mascot Keychain *One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Keychain *Super Effect Keychain Cellphone Straps *One Piece Desert Kingdom Mascot Cellphone Strap *One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Cellphone strap *One Piece Shichibukai Cellphone Strap *One Piece Strong World Cellphone Strap *One Piece Impel Down Cellphone Strap *One Piece Marineford Series1 Cellphone Strap *One Piece Marineford Series2 Cellphone Strap *One Piece Chopperman in Beach Cellphone Strap Electronics *One Piece Car Navi Plushies :Note : Due to the number of plushies produced regarding the series, only the notable plushies (i.e. ones produced as one-offs or in a collection) are listed below. *Chopper XMAS Plush *One Piece Fishing Plushies *One Piece DX Plushies *Ichiban Kuji One Piece Charms *One Piece Chara Fortune *Petit Chara Land Model Kits *MG Figure-Rise One Piece *Bandai Plamodel *Grand Ship Collection Stamps Japan Post released a commemorative series of ten One Pieces stamps in March 2011, each with a face value of 80 yen. The stamps come in five pairs, each featuring a single scene with at least two characters: *Monkey D. Luffy and Tony Tony Chopper *Sanji and Roronoa Zoro *Nico Robin and Nami *Usopp, Brook, and Franky *Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy Monopoly board game Winning Moves released a One Piece version of Hasbro's Monopoly board game in Germany on April 1, 2019. This game features artwork based on the Dressrosa arc, with a player token based on each of the Straw Hats and characters in place of properties.'One Piece Monopoly bald erhältlich', Japaniac (German) Others *Bath Salts *One Piece CCG *Chess Piece Collection *One Piece Frame Collection by Plex, a.k.a. Wanted Mugiwara Pirates Collection *One Piece Film: Gold inspired deck of playing cards. External Links *Bandai One Piece Game Portal (Translated) *Bandai (Translated) *Bandai America (Archived) *Namco Bandai America *Ganbarion (Translated) *Banpresto (Translated) *Nintendo (Translated) *Mugiwara Store Page Notes *''DX stands for 'Deluxe' and is often used to describe the merchandise as being of "above" average quality and normally only found in UFO Catcher games.'' *''This is not an online shop, all One Piece merchandise is listed for informational reasons and not purchasing reasons. Please do not direct link to online shopping websites.'' *''Information written here is based primary on descriptions and info released on the merchandise and may not reflect the actual products described.'' References Site Navigation Merchandise Category:Articles Without an Infobox